A mobile station uses a given procedure when it enters a wireless communication network such as Code Division Multiple Access networks, Global System of Mobile Communication networks, 3rd Generation networks, 802.16x networks, etc. A mobile station can enter a network under a number of different scenarios such as initial entry, idle mode re-entry and handover re-entry. The procedures for each of these entries or re-entries take into consideration the circumstances that the mobile station is under when it is establishing or re-establishing communications with a base station operating within the wireless communication network. For initial entry, the mobile station provides data and information about the mobile station, e.g. MAC address, MAC version, etc., that the base station uses to enter the mobile station with the network and to establish a link between the base station and the mobile station. This initial network entry procedure can be time consuming and can take tens of seconds.
Before an idle mode re-entry can be performed, the base station and mobile station agree that the mobile station will enter idle mode. As such, the base station stores mobile station context information to be used when the mobile station performs the idle mode re-entry procedure. In addition, the mobile station context information can be stored by a paging controller entity within the wireless communication network. During idle mode re-entry the base station can obtain the mobile station context information from the paging controller to be used as a part of the re-entry procedure. The use of the mobile station context information can expedite the re-entry procedure over the time involved for the initial entry procedure.
A handover re-entry procedure operates similarly to the idle mode re-entry procedure. In handover re-entry procedure the base station and mobile station are aware that the handover will occur from one base station to another base station. Mobile station context information can therefore be appropriately stored at a base station or paging controller entity and used as a part of the handover re-entry procedure. As a part of storing the mobile station context information, the base station and mobile station can be informed where the information is being stored as a part of idle mode re-entry and handover mode re-entry.
A mobile station needs to enter or re-enter a wireless communication network after a radio frequency outage. Radio frequency outages most often occur unexpectedly therefore not permitting the mobile station or the base station to prepare for a network re-entry procedure that is similar to the idle mode network re-entry procedure or handover network re-entry procedure. Thus, the mobile station and base station are forced to use the initial network entry procedure, which takes longer to complete then the network re-entry procedures. What is therefore needed is a network re-entry procedure for a mobile station and base station to use after a radio frequency outage is detected.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.